


Dig Right In Me

by cuttooth



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, tortured metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuttooth/pseuds/cuttooth
Summary: He squeezes Jon's hip bones reassuringly, to let him know that it's all right, that he knows what's good for Jon, better than Jon does. That when things are difficult, he will always guide Jon through the discomfort, to the fulfillment that lies on the other side.A hefty metaphor for a blow job, perhaps, but Elias needs Jon to know this, and he will teach him, over and over again, in every way that he can.*Elias teaches Jon a lesson.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 38
Kudos: 308





	Dig Right In Me

**Author's Note:**

> A snippet I wrote for the discord crew, that I'm sharing here because I have no shame. Title from Bosnian Rainbows.

Jon's cock is small and soft when Elias finally gets his mouth on it. He doesn't take it personally; he knows this is far more about curiosity than desire for Jon. And if truth be told, Jon's hunger to _know_ is far more pleasing to Elias than any carnal urge. 

Particularly when that hunger leads him here, laid out naked and trembling in Elias’ bed, looking up at Elias through his dark lashes with mingled uncertainty and want. Elias smiles at him, and rests a hand on the sharp jut of his hip, pinning him gently while Elias folds over him.

At first, Elias only brushes his lips over Jon’s cock, feeling the velvet soft skin, the warmth of it. Inhaling the faint, musky scent. It's such a delicate thing, so vulnerable, nestled in dark, coarse curls. Elias uses his fingers to pull the foreskin gently back, so he can lip carefully at the head. He lets his tongue slip out to tease the slit, and Jon makes a low, startled sound. 

Elias draws the whole thing into his mouth, until his nose is pressed into Jon's pubic hair, and the next sound Jon makes is somewhere between a sigh and a moan. 

His cock swells slowly against Elias’ tongue as Elias works it with long, hungry pulls of his mouth. Jon’s hips lift involuntarily off the bed, and he's moaning in earnest now, so sensitive, pushing into the heat of Elias’ mouth. It's rare anyone's touched him like this, Elias knows, and the knowledge is heady.

Elias tastes the salty tang of pre-ejaculate, pulls back to lap at the head of Jon's cock, flicking his tongue so Jon gasps, his hips bucking. His Archivist’s body is an easy instrument to play, and a lovely one: touch starved and scarcely experienced, alive to the simplest touch. Elias draws him back in, deep as he can, and Jon groans.

It takes little more to make him lose control, whimpering and thrusting into Elias’ throat, fingers threading through Elias’ hair. Jon comes with a ragged moan, his head thrown back, his cock spilling hot in Elias’ mouth. Elias swallows his issue, and holds Jon in his mouth as his breathing slows, the aftershocks of orgasm dying away. 

After a few moments, Jon gives a soft sigh, and makes to shift away. Elias holds him in place with both hands on his hips, pressing him firmly against the mattress, and begins to suckle at his softening cock once again. 

“Ahh, Elias!” Jon hisses, warning. As if Elias didn't know how spent and sensitive he is, how the gentle suction must feel something close to painful. He squeezes Jon's hip bones reassuringly, to let him know that it's all right, that he knows what's good for Jon, better than Jon does. That when things are difficult, he will always guide Jon through the discomfort, to the fulfillment that lies on the other side.

A hefty metaphor for a blow job, perhaps, but Elias needs Jon to know this, and he will teach him, over and over again, in every way that he can.

Jon is squirming under his mouth, now, his legs pulled up and his toes curling into the mattress. Elias pulls back to lavish Jon with his tongue, delicate licks that make Jon wriggle and gasp. His cock is mostly soft, flushed and oversensitized, slick with Elias’ saliva. Jon's hands in Elias’ hair seem half caught between pushing him away and pulling him closer.

“Elias, please…” he whines, and Elias thinks he doesn't know himself whether he's pleading for respite or for more. In either case, Elias keeps licking him, gentle and relentless, and Jon's cock starts to twitch under his tongue, too soon, so sensitive he's gasping and wincing at Elias’ touch. His hips are moving again, though, rolling tiny circles as his cock swells and slides over Elias’ tongue.

“God, it's too much...I can't…” Jon whimpers, but Elias knows he can; his Archivist can take anything Elias gives him to know, to _experience_. He draws the tender head of Jon's cock between his lips and explores the slit with his tongue, and Jon sobs. His thighs are bracketing Elias’ shoulders, and Elias can feel them trembling and straining, nerves overloaded with sensation. 

The second orgasm is a slower thing, in contrast to the fulsome rush of the first, wrung painstakingly from Jon's body. Elias measures Jon's arousal as it gradually mounts, knows it in the catch of his breath, the rhythm of his hips, the soft, desperate cadence of his moans. He knows when the discomfort of Jon's frayed nerves is overwhelmed by pleasure, when Jon once again begins to fuck his mouth in earnest, giving Elias everything.

He feels as Jon's climax begins to overtake him, a slow tipping over the peak as his chest heaves and he whimpers Elias’ name, his fingers brushing Elias’ cheeks. He cries aloud as he comes this time, his cock jerking only weakly, but his whole body shaking and flushed. Elias swallows the thin stream of ejaculate gladly.

It takes Jon far longer to recover this time, breathing harshly, and Elias takes pity on him, releasing his twice spent cock.

“That was…” Jon breathes, stunned. Elias kisses his hip.

“That was beautiful,” he praises, just to see how Jon's eyelids flutter. “You take it all so wonderfully. You'd take anything I wanted to give you, wouldn't you?”

Jon doesn't answer, but his eyes on Elias’ are hazy and deeply, endlessly curious. Elias gently takes his cock in hand, stroking the damp, delicate skin with feather light touches. 

“Would you like to try for one more? Know how it feels?” 

Jon’s breath hitches, his lower lip caught between his teeth, and he nods. Elias smiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @cuttoothed.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] Dig Right In Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515525) by [carboncopies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies)




End file.
